gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Final Fantasy
Gumball Final Fantasy is a fictional spin-off to The Amazing World of Gumball, created by GumballFangirl123 and RainbowCupcakes/Niuup, assisted by Rihanna609 and directed by Agentpman1 and other users on Gumbapedia Fanon. Summary Gumball and the gang, who are named Cymbio, are fighting monsters from Elmore and other planets and Dr.Budur is the main villian (so far). Together with their Sumokis, the Klutz Kats, The Outcasters, Lady Eloisa, Fireball, Aguilera and many other friends, they must stop Dr.Budur and his minions.. List of episodes (season 1) The First Fight (parts 1 and 2) Dr. Budur tries to take over Elmore, while the gang tries to stop him and later meet a new friend to them. Lego Bricks Sullvan is trapped in a Lego-like world by Dr. Budur and the gang tries to save him. Welcome to Keotopia Eloisa shows her land Keotopia to the gang and invites them to the Temple of Wisedom. Puppy Love Pac feels really sad that Beckie got a Sumoki name Blossom and gets more attention and leaves the gang. However, he was found by The Outcasters and let him go back. The Wolf with a Heart Dr. Budur create a minion name Jacob, but Jacob doesn't want to be evil and runs to the gang. Lilly falls in love with him, but later she finds out that he was a part from Dr. Budur's minions. Ingrid The Snow Queen (1 hour Special) After discovering Eloisa and Eleanor has a older sister named Ingrid the Ice Queen who has a relation to Mary-Kate and Ina, she seeks revenge on Ina's reincarnation, Mabel, by planning to use her and conquer Elmore. But, everything falls into the wrong hands when Ingrid accidentally took Purriana, making her evil and her heart was ice...She runs away and creates her life up in the mountains, as the gang were wrong to meet her. Will they thaw the frozen heart and return the kindness? This is only for Roxanne, me and GumballFangirl123 only. The Lost Treasure Hot Dog finds a hidden treasure inside an old cave, so he takes it home. But when everyone in Cymbio looks at it, they start fighting over it. Could this feud cause Elmore to be destroyed? Magnetism After falling in the Quange Lake, a lake with magnetism powers, Martha must learn her new powers. A Trip to Ceres Dr. Budur wants to extend his minions army in the Milky Way, and his first target is Ceres. So Khirra, the ruler of the planet, calls Cymbio to help her. The Mystery of Twinbarrel's Sacred Sword Gumball must find what was Aerinus looking for centuries, it turns out to be Aerinus's great-grandfather's Sacred Sword. True Powers Cobby Jr. Anais and Lilly want their powers now, so they go out in the "Dark edge forest" and then they meet a new friend to them. Get the Team on Up! Most of the Cymbio got kidnapped by Dr.Budur and it is only for Conny, Caroline, their Sumokis and Pac for rescue them. The Friend Eloisa tells everyone how she met her best friend, Rowena. a look too the future A fortune teller predicts something terrible will happen to Will, just like the epic wizards 2nd son. Crimes The Epic Wizard frames Cymbio for a crime they didn't do. Doug also returns in this episode after temporarily leaving, with a new member who manages to show the team's innocence. Crystals Have Power A rare type of Sumoki known as the Crystal Sumokis have been causing a lot of trouble in Keotopia's satellite Minodag. But, Eloisa will soon find something that has been a precious thing she lost before: her long-lost sister! What's more? The quads gained crystal powers! However, will they control them? Chosen After reviving six kingdoms and learning their secrets, Eloisa and the other leaders of each planet have chosen who should be their next rulers, and it could be from the Cymbio! Who will they be? Burned As the newest queen of the Fire Empire, Mabel hasn't learned everything about her powers. Her kingdom will soon fall apart when Budur, with the help of Charlotte, will manipulate her into destroying the kingdom forever... The Ying When Roxanne uses her powers for the very first time, she discovers that controlling the Ying-Yang it's harder than she believed. So she comes to the Cymbio to solve this problem. The Yang Sequel episode to The Ying. Dr. Budur decides to kidnap Roxanne and to revive an old enemy. Roxanne tries to escape, but Nega is there, so the Cymbio must defeat the evil Roxanne. Tide of Destruction Purriana, as queen of the Water Nation, has to find the solution to stop tides from destroying the kingdom. But there was a reason behind the tides. It is believed she has come back for revenge. Who could that person be? Who is behind the chaos of her kingdom? Poisoned Someone has been poisoning every plant of the Earth Union using a very rare poison: Dragon Skull! It's now up to the gang to stop the perpetrator before the kingdom disappears! Weathered The Air Realm is under attack by unexpected weather disasters! Gumball's friends must help him control his powers to protect the people from the danger that the weather leads them. Invisible (Special) After all the quadruplets gaining their crystal powers, it's now Martha's turn, but it also gave her a random side effect: Invisibility! But, she forgot about her coronation, only Cobby can see her. So, he sets out to chase after her before she almost cease to exist. The Answer (The synopsis in in CAESAR +3. Decode it using site) Freeb zloo irxqg d txhvwlrq zklfk kh zrq'w nqrz wr dqvzhu. Grhv kh nqrz derxw klv srzhuv? Wkhuh'v rqh shuvrq zkr fdq whoo klp hadfwob, Idlwk. Exw kh pxvw jr wr wkh Fubvwdo Vwurqjkrog iru phhwlqj khu! Darkness (Special movie) You can see the plot of the story on this: Darkness Preview No Powers Volt gets his powers stolen, and he wants to get them back, because his powers are the thing that keeps him happy. Throwback Throwdown Gumball, and the others fight a few enemies from the past. it is also one of the last episodes in the season 1. The Planet Dr. Budar Create's an insanely huge new planet called the dreadnought test, which start's to pollunate the void of outer space. But he doesn't realize that if the pollution gets to earth, it will kill all humans, so he needs to destroy it quickly. The Final Fight (Part 1 and Part 2.) (SEASON FINALE.) Dr. Budar takes control of Sullvan Dog's brain, and order's him to destroy the Cymbio. And guess what? It actually works, and Budar finally takes control of Elmore. Could this be the end of the Cymbio once and for all? Trivia *Budur isn't actually the real villain. It will appear soon. * unlike the two first seasons, season 3 is more darker and deep than season 1 and 2. * After the episode Crimes, the upcoming episodes are now considered as specials, which are all about the serious things that the Cymbio must handle. Category:About the Wiki Category:Real Life